


Don't Leave Me Hanging

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Teenage Shenanigans, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: The game of hide and seek didn't go quite as planned.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Don't Leave Me Hanging

The crash might be what sent Rex running, but it was the silence that had first made him suspicious. A teenage Padawan making friends with overexcited shinies? It was asking for trouble. The trouble Rex found, however, wasn’t quite what he expected.

“Commander? Are you… what happened?” How? How does this happen on his ship?

“Well I  _ was _ winning our game of hide and seek. I don’t think I’m winning anymore, though.” Ahsoka shrugged from her spot in the ceiling, then braced herself to try wiggling out of the hole she was stuck in. “I thought the air vents were supposed to be sturdy?”

“They’re sturdy for  _ air _ , Commander. Not so much for people. I’ll just leave you to fix this one on your own. No need for me to ruin your game of hide and seek.” As he turned to leave the room, Rex could hear Ahsoka begin to protest at being left to hang from the ceiling.

“No Rex! Please! I don’t know how to get down without crashing and Kix will be mad if I end up in the medbay again. I’ll do all my reports on time for a month! I promise!” Well. Not that Rex believed her about the reports, but even a week’s worth of reports turned in on time? He’d take that. And he won’t even hold this over her head.

“Alright, Commander. Let me just get a chair.” Rex was nice, but not  _ that _ nice. The chair dragged across the floor with an awful, hair-raising, metal-on-metal screech when he didn’t bother to pick it up.

Once he climbed up to Ahsoka’s position, she put her arms around his neck and came crashing down as Rex popped the vent cover loose. Rex kept his position standing on the chair. Ahsoka, with all her Jedi skills, went crashing to the floor. It took real effort not to laugh as she stood up with the vent cover still stuck around her waist. Ahsoka glared at him.

“I didn’t say anything.” Rex held up his hands to placate her.

“But you were thinking something.” Ahsoka harrumphed and grabbed for her lightsaber, carefully cutting away her new fashion accessory. “Thanks, Rex.”

“Anytime, sir.”

At that, Ahsoka ran out the door, yelling for Flick to start running.


End file.
